customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Colorful World (battybarney2021's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:85BA:B53:821F:5ED3-20171219222957
1994 Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,257 Pages Add new page Popular pages 1994's Community Explore in: Barney Stage Shows, Barney Stage Shows Tour Barney's Colorful World (battybarney2021's version) Edit Comments Share Barney's Colorful World is Barney's fifth stage show (just like a 1991 Live! on stage show in Barney and The Backyard Gang Series video in Barney in Concert) and third national stage show tour (after just like a 1997 in Barney's Big Surprise) that originally toured in North America from January 2003 until 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released for 12 days ago before the on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Germany, Czech, Dutch, Hungary, Polish, Romanian, Russian, Israel, Ireland, Brazil, Argentina, and Mexico. Colorful World Contentsshow Plot Edit Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast Edit (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) Additional Cast Mike (Blake Garrett) Donny (Alex Collins) Sarah (Tory Green) Gina (Alexis Acosta) New footage (US) Edit Jackson (Daven Wilson) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Laura (Julia Nicholson) Mom (Mauri Howell) Song List Edit Act 1 Edit Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Being Together Mr. Knickerbocker The Airplane Song Jungle Adventure The Elephant Song If All the Raindrops The Wheels on the Bus It's C-C Cold BRRRR! Look at Me I'm Dancing! The Rainbow Song Act 2 Edit I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Music and Soundtrack Edit Main Article: Barney's Colorful World LIVE! GalleryEdit See the gallery of the live show TriviaEdit This live show / video marked: The first major live show to not have any new Barney songs. In the first quarter of the tour, Hayden Tweedie reprised her role of Sarah. She was replaced by Tory Green in fall 2003. When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the U.K. and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the U.S. version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the U.S. opening). In the show itself, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. The video was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. The North American tour was presented by "Toys "R" Us". Full Video Edit Barney's Colorful World Live! (2004) Barney's Colorful World Live! (2004) Categories: Barney Stage Shows Barney Stage Shows Tour Classic Collection Barney Home Video Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) VHS's 2003 2004 Add category Showing 0 most recent 0 comments